Galactus (standardized power-set)
The Galactus standardized power-set is a series of super-powers based upon Galactus, one of the most powerful Cosmic-Entities of the Marvel Multiverse. The Galactus power-set is based upon a fundamental universal-force known as the Power-Cosmic which Galactus sustains through the consumption of planets with the capability of supporting life. The role of Galactus has been taken up by a number of beings in various universes or his powers have been absorbed through a number of different methods. The Galactus power-set originates from the Marvel Multiverse. It is fairly unique because it is both a a standardized power-set, being based on a set of powers possessed by numerous beings, and a clone power-set, being based upon the DNA of Galactus (Galan). Not to be confused with the Power-Cosmic standardized power-set which is based off the powers possessed by the Heralds of Galactus and other users of the Power-Cosmic. =Galactus power-replicants= Omega (Thanosi) =Galactus (Galan)= =Multiversal versions of Galactus (Galan)= Galactus, Restorer of Worlds {Earth-552} Galactus the LifeBringer {Earth-616} Galactus the Hungering {Earth-616} Ego-Prime the Living-Planet fusion {Earth-616} Galactus-Engine {Earth-10011} Black-Galactus, The Butcher of Worlds {Earth-14412} Ultron-Galactus {Earth-22666} Galactus {Earth-82816} History A version of Galactus who succeeded in eating Terra, his stomach is distended because of massive size of his meal. Planetary-Scale Cosmic-Consumption: In this universe, Galactus still consumes planets for their energy, but rather than using machinery to convert planets into elemental-energy, he physically consumes whole planets. *'Cosmic-Digestion': This version of Galactus consumes and processes planetary-scale quantities of matter in the same way a human eats and digests a normal meal. *'Planet-Scale Size': This version of Galactus is sufficiently large in physical-size to tear off and ingest chunks of entire planets. Appearances *What If? Vol. 1 #34 M.O.D.O.K. fused {Earth-90211} Silver-Galactus {Earth-TRN421} Psionic-entity {Earth-TRN727} =Amalgams/Merges/Warps= Galactiac Amalgam {Earth-9602} Galactus (Galan Parker) Merge {Earth-28909} History Appearances *[[]] Galactapus (Galan Wimpy) Merge {Earth-30954} Grootlactus Merge {Earth-110160} Dormammu Merge {Earth-199999} Galactipool (Wade Wilson) Merge {Earth-TRN319} History Appearances *Deadpool Kills Deadpool #2 *Deadpool Kills Deadpool #3 Galactus-Wolverine (James Howlett) Merge {Earth-} Dr. Doomactus Warp {Earth-410721} Doomactego Warp {Earth-} Mephzoomko-Neg Warp {Earth-} =Galactus replacements/successors= Beings who have absorbed the power of Galactus or taken over his place in the universal order. In most cases, taking on the mantle and powers of Galactus turns the recipient into another World-Devourer, with all the might of the original, but also becoming a victim to Galactus's Cosmic-Hunger. In other cases, the new master of the Power-Cosmic uses their new gifts to become a World-Healer/LifeBringer; additionally, in some cases, the person absorbs Galactus's strength and the Power-Cosmic, granting them its' benefits without the Cosmic-Hunger, though in these cases, the user rarely demonstrates Galactus-scale power. Krona {DC Multiverse: New Earth} Mutated Maltusian-physiology: Weapons possessed *'Items of Power (JLA/Avengers)' Galactus (Uatu) {Earth-1102} Zombie-Galacti {Earth-2149} Giant-Man (Henry "Hank" Pym) Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Power-Man (Luke Cage) Iron-Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) Wolverine (James Logan Howlett) Dark-Phoenix (Jean Grey) FireLord (Pyreus Kril) Gladiator (Kallark) The Mad-Titan (Thanos) Lycan-Galacti {Earth-7085} Galactus (Franklin Richards) {Earth-9997} Third-Tier Mutation: Galactus form: Galactus (Norrin Radd) {Earth-97214} History Appearances *[[]] King Thanos {Earth-2081141519} Cosmic Mutant Titanian/Earthborn-hybrid Eternal-physiology Weapons possessed *'Cyttorak-bone chains' *'Time-Shard' *'Twilight-Sword' Dr. Doom (Victor VonDoom) {Earth-TRN667} Altered Galactus form: LifeBringer (Emma Frost) {Earth-TRN667} Altered Galactus form: =Galactus power-absorbed/role-assumed= Galacta (Gali) {Earth-} Cosmic Human-physiology Cosmos, Bringer of Worlds (Hercules) {Earth-829} Cosmic Human/Olympian-hybrid DemiGod-physiology =Galactus universal-equivalents= Beings that are their respective universe's equivalent to the World-Devourer, but are not a direct counterpart to Galan of Taa. Like most versions of Galactus, these beings commonly consumer planets to sustain themselves, but they are by nature fundamentally different to the more prevalent versions of Galactus. Gah-Lak-Tus {Earth-1610} Galactus Scavenger {Earth-9610} =Other Galactus-beings= Tyrant {Earth-616} Omega of the Thanosi {Earth-616} =Galactus copies= Galactus Robot {Earth-14113936} Venom-bonded colossal-robot form: This giant-robot is is made in the size and appearance of Galactus for use in a movie production. The robot was later taken over by the Venom-Symbiote and used as a host in the symbiote's battle with Spider-Man. Galactus Skrull {Earth-616} Category:Standardized power-sets